Garagara FF
by ika.zordick
Summary: author gaje yang baru nulis membuat FF soal cinta segitiga HanChulBum


**Gara-Gara FANFICTION**

**Author : ika zordick**

**Cast : SUPER JUNIOR (13) + author**

**Member super junior adalah milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan orang tua mereka. Tapi khusus buat eternal magnae dan Kim Ki Bum itu punya author. Maaf sebelumnya. *****calon gamparan E.L.F*** maaf saya juga e.l.f. keh..keh..keh

Heechul : Mana author gila itu! (berteriak seakan dia sedang kerasukan)

Author : ada apa ini? Ada masalah? Kenapa kalian rame-rame datang kerumah saya? (kumat nih si author. Sok sibuknya)

Heechul : eh.. thor! Kenapa yang selalu jadi main cast lu itu kalo gak ryeowook, truz ci couple kyumin, truz da lagi ci kibum! Gue kok gag pernah (mulai nuntut neh,,,)

Kyuhyun: (datang, dengan ekspresi wajah tenangnya! Dia memang baik kalau di bagian menguntungkan dirinya) orang tua ini, ngapain disini thor?

Author : gak tahu, usir aja gih

Heechul : Yak! Cho kyuhyun siapa yang kau bilang orang tua! Thor buat FF tentang couple HanChul atau HeeBum dong!

Kyuhyun : berani bayar berapa luh? (ditabok heechul)

Nah,, karena alas an itulah saya membuat FF GaJe ini! Karena diancam Heechul. Tapi alasan lainnya karena menurut saya, meski hanya di FF, di Hati saya dan di hati member Suju lainnya, anggota suju ada 13. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Dan ini FF pertama saya di Sini!

-FF-

"hankyung-ah, buatkan aku beijing fried rice!" teriak heechul sesukanya dari kamarnya. Kelakuan egois namja cantik itu membuat leader mereka, leeteuk harus terkejut dari tidur yang baru ia rasakan 30 menit yang lalu. Meski ini sudah sangat pagi.

Hankyung yang duduk bersama dengan donghae di ruang kumpul dorm tidak merasa terkejut lagi, begitu juga dengan semua member yang tinggal dan tidur di dorm ini. Heechul memang suka menyiksa orang lain.

"dia mulai lagi!" eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengganti ranjangnya dengan bahu donghae. "donghae-ah.. tak adakah satu orang pun yang mampu menyuruhnya diam"

Tanpa banyak komentar, hankyung yang mendengar panggilan untuk dirinya itu segera bangkit dan menuju dapur.

"hankyung-ah! Cepatlah,, aku lapar!" teriak suara itu lagi membuat suara pintu di banting terdengar

"heh.. orang tua,, bisakah kau diam. Minnie-hyungku sedang tidur!" si evil magnae yang tiba-tiba muncul di dorm lantai 12 membuat heechul diam sejenak

"siapa yang kau bilang orang tua! Jaga mulutmu anak kecil, kau kira umurmu berapa?" dan kebiasaan mereka terjadi lagi. Berkelahi.. padahal siapapun tahu, merekalah yang sama-sama membuat dorm ini menjadi tidak ada kedamaian lagi

Donghae menatap eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap dalam damai di bahunya. "bangunlah orang tak berguna! Bantu aku mendamaikan mereka berdua, kasihan kan yang baru saja tidur"

"donghae ah.. aku juga baru tidur. Kau tega pergi dariku dan membuatku tanpa sandaran. Lagipula tenang saja, Appa akan membereskan mereka"

Appa? Bagi elf, pasti tau donk siapa nih Appa. Kangin masuk keruang yang penuh dengan suara berisik itu sambil membawa bantalnya. Ia menutup kamar dan suara BUK…BUK! BUKKK…BUKK… terdengar menghiasi kamar itu. Dan tampaknya si aneh yesung menikmati suara itu.

"donghae.. kenapa aku merasakan dingin yang menyengat" kata eunhyuk yang melirik kesampingnya. Yup… yesung sudah bertengker disana, entah sejak kapan. Dia terlalu seram untuk didiskripsikan, begitu juga eunhyuk yang langsung menjauh dari yesung. Dia ini memang selalu seperti itu tak jelas datang dari mana dan pergi kemana. Kenyataannya dia akan tersesat sendiri nantinya.

"wookie ku, yang terkena insomnia baru saja tidur dan mereka membuatnya terganggu" yesung bergumam sendiri sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya. "hah,,, kangin akan menyelesaikan mereka dengan baik" siapa yang sangka si member paling aneh ini termasuk kelompok orang tua dengan sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"heh.. brengsek,, eeteuk baru saja tidur dank au ingin mengganggunya dengan suara mu yang cempreng itu? Hah..." kangin menendang tempat tidur yang diatasnya terdapat dua namja yang tadi bertengkar saling berpelukan karena takut. Siapa juga yang tidak takut dengan namja bertubuh besar yang punya kekuatan sebesar monster itu.

Hape nya tiba-tiba bordering, kangin melihat nama Siwon di layar HP nya. "si siwon belum pulang ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa bersalah

"dia sudah pulang kok hyung" kata kyu dengan suara setengah gemetar

Kangin mengangkat telponnya. "mian he, kangin hyung. Hanya saja bisakah kau mengecilkan suara penganiayaanmu itu. Kibummie sedang marah sekarang karena suara berisik yang kau timbulkan"

"kau ingin kubunuh? Kau menelpon dari kamarmu hanya ingin mengatakan kibum sedang marah? Heh.. orang elit panggil anak itu kemari, biar aku menghajarnya" inilah kebiasaan si super kaya siwon yang selalu membuat kangin merasa risih. Elite ….

Heechul berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, mengangkat baju kangin, keberaniannya seolah muncul yang benar kelaki-lakiannya. "jika kau berani menyentuh kibummie ku, kau yang akan duluan ku hajar" heechul yang seperti ini terlihat sangat keren. *cih hanya orang tua" bisik kyu dalam hati*

Hahaha.. benar juga, kim kibum adalah dongsaeng kesayangan dari KIM HEEChul. Menghajarnya berarti harus melangkahi mayat sub lead suju dulu. Hankyung memasuki kamar itu, sosok lelaki heechul berubah lagi, dasar bermuka dua *heh, author kurang ajar, kau kira umurmu berapa?" heechul marah.* *author: jangan samakan aku dengan kyuhyun yang dibelakangnya ada sungmin. Hahaaha aku punya kibum dibelakangku*

Shindong yang mencium makanan enak langsung terbangun, begitu juga member yang lain. Saat perut mereka sudah serasa kenyang mereka akan tertidur kembali. Yah.. waktu kosong hari ini harus dibuat untuk membalas dendam atas tidur yang kurang.

"hah.. aku ingin mengerjai heechul hyung" pikirnya dalam hati *author: saya mendukung sepenuh hati*

*kyu:kalau begitu bantu aku*

*author: memang apa rencananya?*

*kyu: psst..psst.. jadi..psst.. truz..psst.. begitulah*

*author: bagus juga tuh idenya. Tapi serius dengan kibum ku sayang? Dia tidak akan terlukakan?*

*kyu: di jamin aman deh thor! (tersenyum ala devil)*

*author: (ikut senyum devil)*

Hari ini, dorm kosong. Hanya ada heechul dan kibum di dalam dorm. Bagi heechul ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan member paling pendiam dan dingin di SUJU (maksudnya bermesraan dengan dongsaeng tercakep). Dengan langkah anggunnya dia menghampiri kibum ku yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela ruangan perkumpulan suju sambil membaca buku. Gak tau buku apa, novel mungkin. Yang jelas itu berbahasa inggris *bummie emang keren!*

"bummie-ah. Lagi ngapain?" heechul memulai aksinya

Syukurnya kibum mengeluarkan reaksi yang cukup membuatnya syok. Namja tampan nan cool ini diam saja. Itu artinya dia mencuekan hyung tercintanya itu.*heechul: diam kau author sialan*

Sekali lagi heechul mencoba menarik perhatian namja dingin itu

Lagi..

Lagi…

Lagi..

Hingga akhirnya, "bummie-ah kau kenapa mencuekkan ku?" heechul memegang wajah kibum, agar kibum meliriknya dengan mata hitam kelam itu.

Kibum balas menatapnya. Heechul menarik nafas lega. "aku membencimu hyung!" suara kibum seperti suara petir dihati heechul. Menyambar sadis tepat di jantungnya. Senyumnya yang ceria seakan memudar begitu saja. Hanya dari sebuah kalimat datar yang keluar dari bibir manis kibum.

"ke..kenapa?" heechul nge-drop secara drastic

"kau mencintaiku hyung?" Tanya kibum tetap datar dan tenang

Heechul mengangguk dan kepercayaan dirinya kembali lagi. "tentu saja! Bahkan sangat kibummie ku sayang"

"lalu kenapa kau menghianatiku hyung?" nah.. kali ini nada suara kibum sedikit meninggi

"menghianati bagaimana?" heechul terlihat panic tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan kibum padanya

"kau selingkuh dengan hankyung hyung kan?"jleb.. sebuah pedang tepat menusuk jantung heechul.

"mwo? i..i..itu tidak mungkin kibummie"

"hyung kira aku tidak tahu? Hyung selalu bermanja-manja dengan hankyung hyung saat aku tidak ada atau sedang tidur. Hyung juga mendapatkan julukan princess untuk prince of China kan?" waw.. tumben nih si kibum bicara banyak "benar juga disbanding pangeran apalah arti salju yang dingin ini"

"kibummie.. kurasa kau salah paham" ya.. jelas salah paham. Masa penyiksaan dibilang bermesraan.

"sampai kapan kau akan membohongiku hyung. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini, aku terlalu lelah untuk cemburu" horee… kibumku akhirnya kau memutuskan si heechul demi aku. Senangnya…

Dan… menjomblo lah sang Cinderella…

Back stage-

Kyuhyun : bagus,, banget acting lu bum

Kibum : aku tahu, kau orang yang ke 1001 yang mengatakannya

Kyuhyun: Sombong….

Kibum : terus mana dialogku selanjutnya,,

Author: (menyerahkan naskah) eh, bum.. lebih baik jadian ma aku aja!

Kibum: kalau kau memberikan peran menarik, aku akan mempertimbangkannya

*dasar,, ternyata azas pemanfaatan!*

-back to stage-

"oh… apa yang harus kulakukan. Pangeran tercintaku telah pergi meninggalkan diriku demi author gila itu.*eh.. kenapa ada kata-kata ini dalam naskah*. Tidak adakah peri yang akan menolongku"

Wookie mendadak masuk kedalam rumah. Dia melirik bingung hyungnya yang seperti orang kerasukan yang berbicara sendiri. Apa dia sedang menghapal drama Cinderella. "kau sedang apa hyung?" tanyanya polos

Heechul yang melihat wookie langsung berlari kearahnya. Memeluk namja imut itu dan menangis di bahunya. "bagaimana ini wookie,, kibum memutuskan hubungannya denganku dan bilang itu karena hankyung. Huwe…. Huwe…" heechul menangis ala nobita yang sedang minta tolong pada doraemon

Wookie tersenyum. "itu wajar saja hyung. Kau sangat akrab dengan hankyung hyung" wookie tidak merubah suasana menjadi lebih baik "mungkin kibum marah sebenarnya karena banyak FF tentang kemesraan kau dan hankyung hyung"

Heechul mendramatisir keadaan. Dia seakan baru saja mendapat pencerahan dari angel wookie. Perasaan biasanya angel teuk. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa sesuatu. Si eternal maknae adalah evil no.2 di suju. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung"

-back stage-

Author : mian he wookie. Jadi terpaksa merepotkanmu, teuki hyung tak bisa diajak kompromi

Wookie : taka pa-apa aku senang bila heechul hyung sedih. Siapa suruh dia selalu mengganggu tidurku dengan rengekkannya

Author : btw.. kau tidak putus dengan yesung? Aku akan menunggumu wookie

Kyuhyun : dasar author,,, kau baru saja mengatakan itu pada kibum

Kibum : ya.. dan aku mendengar dia baru saja menembak wookie

Wookie : lho.. kibum ikut juga, ku kira hanya kyu dan author aja yang lagi gila

Kibum : aku bosan dengan heenim hyung, jadi ingin jomblo aja dulu

Author : heh.. aku jangan dicuekin donk

Wookie : oh, iya. Aku mpe lupa! Author..

Author : i.. iya wookie..

Wookie : kau lupa upahku!

*wookie mata duitan!*

-on stage-

Menghidupkan computer massal Suju di ruang kumpul. Hahaha… akhirnya aku tahu penyebab putusnya aku dengan kibum. Lihat saja akan ku tuntut nih para author FF yang membuat kibum marah padaku. Akh.. aku tak sabar.

Membaca FF yang bercerita tentang dirinya dan hankyung sepertinya cukup membuatnya tertarik. Dia terus membaca dan terus membaca… hahaha.. dia lupa soal tuntutan sepertinya.

Kemudian….

Hankyung pulang dengan kondisi kelelahan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Melonggarkan dasinya dan tiba-tiba heechul mengambil jurus yesung, datang dan pergi tanpa diketahui. Tentu saja hankyung terkejut setengah mampus. "hankyung-ah.. kau lelah? Mau minum? Makan ? atau mandi dulu?"

Hankyung yang bengong "kau demam heechul hyung? Atau salah makan obat? Kau terlihat aneh? Sepertinya kau tertular penyakit yesung"

"tidak kok.. kyungi.." ekspresi heechul menggambarkan dia sedang salting dan wajahnya seperti udang rebus. Merah banget! "aku hanya malu dengan bagaimana orang memandang kita" termakan bulat-bulat neh orang dengan FF yang merupakan fiksi tanpa kejelasan

"mwo? Memangnya bagaimana orang memandang kita?"

Heechul mendekati hankyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia merangkul lengan atletis namja china ini. Hankyung juga kayaknya fine-fine ajah… dan dia malah senang saat heechul memeluknya

Kibum memasuki ruangan itu secara tiba-tiba, diikuti oleh wookie dan kyuhyun yang memegang video cam nya. Kibum memasang wajah marah dan menatap kesal kea rah heechul. Nah.. heechul tertangkap basah sedang pelukan dengan hankyung. Aktingnya memang hebat. "kim hee chul hyung! Kita cerai" kata kibum datar

"kibum dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"kyuhyun! Hentikan rekamannya!" hankyung mencoba mengambil video cam kyu.

"jadi kyu.. kau jangan meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung kita ya! Itu tidak baik! Arraseyo?" wookie mulai menyindir

"arra.. hyung" tumben dia manggil hyung, klihatan banget lagi acting

"tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi! Aku ingin mencari Siwon hyung" nah si kibum masih melanjutkan aktingnya

"jadi.. karena siwon! Kau meninggalkanku bummie?" heechul terlihat cemberut

"tidak.. yang benar karena aku melihat jelas kau sedang pelukan dengan orang lain. Mian he hyung.. selamat tinggal" bias deh dibayangin adegan di musim gugur dengan daun maple berguguran, kibum pergi dan heechul menangis darah. *author: untuk penderitaan heechul, pa yang gak termasuk nulis tulisan lebay. Keh..keh..keh*

-back stage-

Kyu : horay… horay.. kalian lihat ekspresi si tua tadi? Wahahahaaha.. dia ada muka juga ingin ngedouble pasangan

Kibum : itu tidak akan terjadi.. aku sudah muak dengannya.

Wookie : meski dia cantik begitu

Kibum : ya.. meski dia cantik!

Author : meski dia cantik tetap kibum yang jadi wanitanya. Mana peduli cantik atau nggak

Kibum : hmp.. itu benar, sudahlah, siwon hyung lumayan juga

Wookie : aku gak mau tau ah,, balik ke yesung hyung, kalau ketauan aku ngajahili heechul hyung ma teuki dia bisa melindungiku

Kyuhyun : aku juga,, Minnie…

Author : kibum biar aku yang lindungi

Kibum : tidak perlu,, aku cukup sangat disayangi di dalam suju. Tak akan ada yang bisa melukaiku.

Author : suatu hari akan kubuat kau jadi penjahat kim ki bum.!

Nah begitulah cerita GAJe buat Heechul tercinta. Gommawo. Tolong dunk! Komennya…

E.L.F… Forever

Maaf untuk penggemar Heechul! Dan Heechulnya sendiri.

Mohon review nya ya!


End file.
